One Final Mission
by Wade1978
Summary: A year and a half after Sarah is reassigned, Chuck receives a devastating phone call that will lead to a life-altering journey.
1. Prologue

**One Final Mission**

A/N: This story will be A/U post Season 2, with a dose of canon. The story assumes Operation Bartowski ended at the conclusion of Chuck Verses The Ring. The many "Sarah leaves" themed stories I have read have fascinated me, so I thought I would throw my own version into the mix.

I do proofread, but if you see an error, grammatical or technical, my apologies in advance. I haven't bribed anyone yet to serve as a beta.

The story will not be a very long one, but I do hope it is enjoyable. Between work and family obligations, I simply don't have a lot of time on my hands to undertake a large project.

Last, I would like to thank those of you who read and reviewed Chuck Verses Jack Daniel's. I honestly expected to be pelted with tomatoes rather than the kind reviews and PM's I received. I am truly humbled.

Okay, enough of my blabber. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Crap!**

 **Prologue: The Phone Call**

It began with a phone call.

So many ways to disrupt someone's life, and it was a simple phone conversation that disrupted Chuck Bartowski's life yet again.

The call was an answer to a question. A question Chuck asked himself every day for the past year and a half.

What happened to Sarah Walker?

And now, he knew.

General Diane Beckman called Chuck personally to deliver news Chuck feared the most.

Sarah Walker was dead.

Chuck grew silent as sadness washed over him. Deep down Chuck prepared himself for the possibility of Sarah's death. He never counted on finding out about it. Sarah was a spy, and the government wasn't in the habit of informing retired intelligence assets their former handlers were killed in the line of duty.

Beckman offered her condolences and gave Chuck instructions to fly to Washington at his earliest convenience.

The call was official. Every spy leaves behind a Will. Sarah listed Chuck as her next of kin and left him her Spy Will.

If Chuck's heart wasn't shredded at that moment, he would have found Beckman's demeanor quite nice.

After the call ended, Chuck stared at the apartment door. The door he dreamed Sarah would one day walk through again. The door Sarah walked through many times in the past, never failing to cause Chuck's heart to skip a beat each time. And now, Sarah was gone.

Chuck's knees weakened as sadness and tears consumed him. Chuck stayed on the floor for several minutes, crying in agony.

Chuck composed himself and headed to the bathroom. The logical side of his brain willing his body to move. He rested his hands on both sides of the sink, not daring to look in the mirror. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face several times, drying off with a towel.

Chuck entered his bedroom and sat at his computer, booking a red-eye flight from Los Angeles to Reagan International. He packed a few changes of clothing, toiletries, and his phone charger in a single bag. On habit, ingrained in him from his days as an intelligence asset, Chuck packed his Passport.

An hour later, Chuck arrived at the LAX domestic terminal and walked stoically through the concourse. He checked in and sat near a window, waiting for his flight to board. There weren't many passengers this time of night flying to the East Coast. That was fine by him. Normally a social butterfly, Chuck welcomed the silence.

Chuck's thoughts drifted to Sarah. He remembered her beautiful smile and angelic laugh. Most of all, Chuck remembered her eyes. Sarah could speak volumes to Chuck with her eyes, without saying a single word. It was Sarah's eyes that often gave Chuck a glimpse of the woman, not the spy.

Chuck imagined Sarah sitting in this very terminal waiting for her own flight long ago. That thought alone made the simple act of waiting for a flight seem very surreal.

After his time as the Intersect ended, Chuck decided he wouldn't wallow in self-pity. He refused to allow a repeat of past mediocrity. The ghosts of Stanford, Bryce, and Jill no longer haunted him. Chuck was now firmly in command of his own destiny.

Sarah taught Chuck to believe in himself. It was Sarah's voice that prompted Chuck to leave the Buy More and start his own company. It was Sarah's memory that calmed him in tough times.

Chuck would never hear Sarah's voice again. He would have to settle for her memory.

It was time to say goodbye to Sarah Walker.


	2. Chapter 1: The Spy Will

**Chapter 1: The Spy Will**

When Chuck arrived at Reagan International Airport, he didn't expect to see John Casey there to meet him.

Chuck gave Casey a sad smile and held out his hand. Casey shook Chuck's hand, offering a single word greeting.

"Bartowski."

Chuck replied in a low tone. "Casey."

Casey took Chuck's bag. "I have a car waiting."

Despite the melancholy mood, Chuck couldn't resist a jest.

"Let me guess, Crown Victoria?"

Casey turned and grunted in agreement. "Only the best."

Chuck laughed softly and shook his head. "Some things never change."

"It's reliable. Not like the plastic, imported piece of junk hoopties terrorizing the streets."

The two men exited the airport and silently got in Casey's beloved American-made car.

Sometime later, Casey pulled into a small bar not far from Fort Meade, Maryland. Chuck cast Casey a questioning look.

Casey grunted lowly. "You look like you could use a drink. This is my favorite watering hole."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Sounds like a good idea."

Casey led Chuck to a corner booth and ordered a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label. Casey paid for the entire bottle.

The two men sat in silence until the bottle and tumblers arrived moments later. Casey poured a portion in each tumbler, then held up his glass.

"Here's to Walker."

Chuck raised his glass. "To Sarah."

Both men took a drink of the amber liquid, Chuck coughing slightly. Casey grunted in amusement and poured another.

Casey lightened the mood. "So, the General tells me you got off your ass and made something of yourself."

Chuck cast his eyes on Casey. "Uh…yeah. I own a cyber-security company. It's nothing fancy, but it pays the bills."

Casey shook his head. "That's not what I hear. Multimillion dollar contracts keeping zit-faced hackers out of network databases sounds pretty damn fancy to me." Casey paused, his tone fatherly. "I'm proud of you, Chuck. It's good you moved on with your life. You deserved something good from the rat-shitty mess Larkin dumped on your doorstep."

Chuck smiled sadly at the gruff Colonel. "Thanks, Casey. That means a lot coming from you."

Casey took out a cigar, snipped off the tip, and lit it. "Now, down to business. What I'm about to tell you is off the books, got it?"

Chuck forced a deep breath in his lungs. "Got it."

"Good. Officially, Beckman can't disclose what happened. I'm telling you unofficially." Casey lowered his tone for the next part. "It helps…knowing how. You can focus on mourning instead of letting your mind go places it doesn't need to go."

Chuck averted his gaze to his glass and took a large gulp. He nodded for Casey to continue.

"Naturally, I can't tell you the where's or why's. She went down swinging. There were just too many, but Walker took a helluva lot of 'em with her. She completed her mission, so her record will stay clean. There was an explosion involved, but that's not what killed her. They identified Walker through DNA and dental records. Her remains were cremated by the CIA. Standard SOP for fallen agents. They placed her star at Langley yesterday." Casey finished by emptying his glass, promptly pouring himself another, then filling Chuck's.

Chuck, with tears streaming down his face, grabbed the tumbler and drank every drop. Chuck forced out barely above a whisper. "Did she suffer, Casey?"

Casey swished around the scotch whiskey in his glass. "No, kid. Walker took a round through the heart. She died instantly. Never knew what hit her. And before you ask, agents can't always wear a vest."

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut to keep from breaking down completely. His body heaving from silent sobs. Chuck grabbed his glass and emptied it, grimacing slightly.

Casey cast his eyes downward. He took a breath and continued.

"I saw Walker a few months ago. Our paths crossed during a mission. She and I talked about Burbank and what the three of us did. She told me the proudest time of her life was our little operation." Casey paused as Chuck appeared to calm slightly.

Chuck forced out in a ragged tone. "We were a good team, weren't we?"

"I've been on lousy teams and good teams. Our team? It was bar-none the best Walker and I ever served on."

Chuck smiled sadly. Casey pressed on.

"Walker talked about you. She told me you are the best man she ever had the privilege of knowing. She cared about you, a lot."

Chuck replied softly. "I cared about her too. She made me believe in myself, even when no one else would. I'm a better person having known her. Sarah was the most amazing woman I have ever met. No one compares to her. No one."

Casey offered a small smile, and withdrew an envelope from his pocket. "Walker entrusted me to give this to you in the event something happened." Casey laid the envelope on the table and slid it to Chuck.

Chuck stared at the envelope and gingerly touched it before picking it up.

Chuck wiped his eyes with his arm. "Should I open it now, Casey?"

Casey shook his head. "Your eyes only."

Chuck gazed longingly at the envelope. "I never thought I would find out if anything happened to her. As devastating as all this is, I can't help but feel some happiness to know she thought of me…that she left a way to say good-bye." Chuck forced out the last part in a low sob.

Casey downed the rest of his drink and looked around the bar, puffing calmly on his cigar.

Chuck raised his eyes to Casey and cleared his throat. "Thank you, John. For this, and for telling me."

Casey locked eyes with Chuck. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

General Diane Beckman greeted Chuck in the lobby of NSA Headquarters with a warm handshake. Beckman led Chuck to her office and presented Sarah's Spy Will.

"Chuck, every spy leaves behind a Will. I'll admit, it didn't surprise me Sarah left her Will to you. I know the two of you were close. I'll give you the room while you read it."

Chuck stared sadly at the red plastic envelope with the white CIA seal on the cover. He opened the envelope and removed a one-page typed letter and a charm bracelet.

Chuck quickly recognized the charm bracelet as a Christmas present to Sarah years before. He could faintly make out her scent on the one-page Will and bracelet. The memory and smell elicited a small sob from Chuck's lips. He closed his eyes and smiled sadly at the memory.

" _Chuck, this is something real, something you should give to a real girlfriend."_

" _I know."_

Chuck opened the piece of paper and took a deep breath to steady his nerves and focus his eyes.

 _Chuck,_

 _If you are reading this, I am gone. Please do not be saddened by my loss. I hope you will remember me and what we had. You are very special to me._

 _I have one final mission for you. You are the only person I trust. Many times, you asked to know the real me. My only regret is not having shared that in person. I hope you will not think differently of me once you learn who I really am._

 _Casey should have given you an envelope by now. Please open it in private. Inside you will find further instructions._

 _You will always be my Chuck._

 _Your Sarah_

Chuck folded the Spy Will and placed it and the charm bracelet in his pocket. He stood and left the office, wiping tears from his face.

Outside the office, Beckman met Chuck. "Chuck, walk with me."

Chuck and Beckman proceeded down a corridor in silence. Beckman paused near a window at the end of the hallway.

Beckman took a steady breath before speaking. "I've never said this, but the work you, Casey, and Walker did for this country did make a difference. I have the utmost respect for the three of you. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

Chuck stood tall, and held out his hand. At one time, he considered Diane Beckman to be the bane of his existence. Now, he considered her a friend.

"Thank you, General. I know I didn't make your job easy, but I'm glad I was able to do something to look back on and know I tried to help people."

Beckman took Chuck's hand and shook it. "It's a shame the public will never know what true heroes the three of you are. Good luck…wherever your journey leads you."

Beckman removed a key from her pocket and placed it in Chuck's hand, closing his fingers around it. She enclosed Chuck's hand in her's.

"I hope the journey you are about to undergo, will give you peace. Chuck, I consider you a friend. If there is anything I can ever do for you, don't hesitate to call."

Chuck smiled warmly at Beckman as she turned and returned to her office.

Chuck opened his hand to examine the key. It was a simple key with the numbers 132 etched on the metal. Chuck turned and headed for the exit.

Casey met Chuck at the entrance and held up a plane ticket.

"Your flight leaves for Heathrow in two hours."

Chuck gave Casey a puzzled look, then took the ticket to examine it.

"London? Why am I going to London?"

"Don't know. Walker's instructions." Casey held up a letter. "Walker left a letter for me too. Mine wasn't riddled with lady feelings, just cash and instructions to put your scrawny ass on a plane."

Chuck decided he had enough. "Casey, what the hell is going on? You're handing me a plane ticket, Beckman handed me a key, then there's…" Chuck trailed as he removed the envelope Casey handed him earlier. "I suppose my answer is in here."

Casey grinned. "See? You're not a complete moron. Read it in the car on the way to the airport. Don't worry, I won't spy on you." Chuck snorted at Casey's well-calculated attempt at humor. Casey grunted amused and led Chuck to his car.


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

 **A/N: Thanks to a sprained ankle, there is nothing better to do this weekend than polish up this story and post another chapter. I suppose my loss of mobility is your gain, right?**

 **This chapter was the hardest to write because it will drive the plot in the next few chapters. I hope I pulled it off. If not, I can assure everyone things will begin to make more sense as the story progresses.  
**

 **I appreciate the reviews thus far! This chapter may open the floodgates a little on discussion...we'll see. The sad mood will begin to change in the next chapter. I don't want anyone on Prozac before finishing the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sarah's letter contained only a few lines on how to find a safety deposit box under Chuck's name in a London bank.

The letter began with, "Chuck, don't freak out."

During the 8 hour flight from Dulles to Heathrow, Chuck tried to put the pieces of this bizarre puzzle together. He concluded that, even in death, the mysterious spy he knew as Sarah Walker was still full of surprises.

Chuck arrived to a cold, damp London morning. He managed to catch a few hours of sleep on the long flight, but didn't eat much.

After clearing Customs, Chuck managed to locate an information desk and obtained a map of the London Underground and bus system. He was standing in line to purchase a transportation ticket when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to meet the source of the tap, Chuck thought Sarah was now playing a cruel joke on him.

Chuck turned to greet Agent Cole Barker.

"Hello, Chuck. It's been a long time."

Chuck steadied himself and held out his hand. "Hello, Cole. It's good to see you again. How did you know I was in London?"

"Casey phoned and said you were on your way. He asked that I send a car to fetch you around, but I decided to greet an old friend in person." Cole paused and put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You have my deepest condolences. Sarah was…an amazing woman."

Chuck lowered his head in sadness. "Thank you, Cole."

"Come on. Let's get you to, uh, where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, right! Apparently there is a bank on Baker Street. How crazy is that anyway? A bank on the same street Sherlock Holmes lived…not that he really lived…but seriously, how cool is that?"

Cole smiled at his nerd friend. "Actually, there is a 221-B Baker Street and it contains the Sherlock Holmes museum."

"Makes sense. Maybe I'll pay it a visit if I have time." Chuck paused and cast a saddened gaze to nowhere in particular. "I always wanted to visit London, just not like this."

Cole gave Chuck a moment to compose himself. "Oh, here, I brought you a trench coat. English weather this time of year is rather dreary."

"Thanks, Cole. For everything."

"My pleasure."

Cole led Chuck to his Aston Martin DBS. Chuck shook his head in glee. "You're kidding me, right?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Well, let's just say some stereotypes are accurate, shall we?"

A little over an hour later, Chuck and Cole arrived at the bank on Baker Street. It wasn't fancy, but it did house safety deposit boxes.

Chuck presented the key to the teller. Minutes later, the large box was placed before Chuck. Chuck opened the box and removed a large manila envelope and a letter in Sarah's handwriting. Chuck placed the envelope and the letter in his messenger bag and left the bank.

Cole dropped Chuck off at a hotel and offered to take Chuck to dinner later that evening. They agreed to meet at 6:00PM.

Chuck entered his room and immediately opened the letter.

 _Chuck,_

 _I want to start off by saying what I never said to you in person._

 _I love you._

 _I have many regrets, but the biggest one of all is not saying those words to you in person.  
_

 _Inside the manila envelope is my file. My real file. It is the life of the woman you knew as Sarah._ _ _The spy you met so long ago in Burbank is a ghost. A CIA NOC with no name and no history.__

 _My file will not be pleasant. Please don't let anything you read about the things that I've done hurt you. I was no longer that person after meeting you. My life began the day I arrived in Burbank, thanks to a wonderful man who taught me how to live. The government made me a weapon, but you reminded me I am a woman. Thank you for that._

 _Please remember me. Otherwise, I never will have existed.  
_

 _My real first and middle name is Samantha Lisa. I don't know my real last name. I have had many aliases since my birth. The whereabouts of my real birth certificate remains a mystery. I haven't even been able to locate it using CIA resources. According to my mom, I was born July 30, 1982 in Fresno, California. My father, the man you know as Jack Burton, is the son of a Polish survivor of the Holocaust. My grandfather immigrated to the US after World War II, and worked as a steamfitter. My dad, as you well know, is a con artist. My mother was an alcoholic and left when I was 7. I lived with my grandmother for a few years after my mom left._

 _That's my biggest secret, Chuck. I don't know my real name. But thanks to you, I know who I really am._ _Sarah is the woman who fell in love with a wonderful man named Chuck Bartowski, and the woman I chose to be from that point on. You changed me, Chuck. You made me a better person._

 _When I was 9, I left my grandmother's home and began working cons with my father until he was arrested when I was 15. At the time, I was enrolled as Jenny Burton at James Buchanan High School in San Diego. When my dad was arrested, I was recruited into the CIA by Langston Graham. So, at the age of 15, my life as a spy began._

 _Sarah Walker was a cover I used while assigned to Langley in between missions. I even attended Harvard and The Farm under different aliases. The only name I was known by in the intelligence community was the Wild Card Enforcer.  
_

 _For a long time, I was an instrument of death. I was trained to complete my mission by any means necessary. I showed no mercy or compassion to my enemies. My entire existence revolved around the next mission._

 _Then one day, I received a phone call from Graham to report to Burbank, California immediately and await further instructions. Upon my arrival, I was briefed that a Top Secret program containing all the government's secrets had been compromised by my former partner, and sent to a civilian. My orders were to approach you and ascertain the whereabouts of the Intersect. The moment I walked into the Buy More, you were nothing more than a mark to me. I even arrogantly said after seeing your picture, "Piece of cake." I thought you were going to be easy to control._

 _As I approached you, I had every intention of flirting my way into your confidence, to throw you off balance. A father approached you in a state of panic because he failed to record his daughter's ballet recital. I watched in shock as you politely brushed me off to help the father. You rallied everyone who worked in that store to help a little girl preserve a memory of her childhood. You even calmed her nerves and brought a smile to her face. You even made me smile. Then, it hit me. You did all these things with no other intention other than you genuinely enjoy helping people. Chuck, instead of me throwing you off balance, you threw me off balance. I had to leave the store in order to regain my composure.  
_

 _I had never met anyone like you. My experience of the world when I walked in the Buy More, was intrigue, manipulation, power, money, and death. By the time I left Burbank two years later, my view of the world changed dramatically. Words like friendship, trust, compassion, bravery, and yes, Chuck, even love were part of me. You showed me there is still good left in this world, and some things are worth fighting for._

 _I was jaded when I arrived at your doorstep, and reborn when I left._

 _I fell for you after knowing you for only a few days. I didn't know what I was feeling at that time, and thought I was incapable of feeling. As time passed, and the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. In the beginning, I tried to fight my feelings for you. Spies are trained not to fall in love, but I did. It terrified me._

 _As time passed, and the closer we grew, the more I longed to be with you. I found myself daydreaming of a life with you. All the time I thought these things, I hid behind my insecurities, and of course the "cover."_

 _I was so protective of you. I wanted to keep the ugliness that comes with being a spy away from you. I didn't want you to become like me. I didn't want you tainted by the spy life. You are a good person and deserve a normal life. The government turned your life upside down, but instead of letting it destroy you, you bravely entered the spy world and made the best of it. You had no training, but you always found a way to do the right thing. I consider you the bravest man I have ever met._

 _And then, your father removed the Intersect and my mission was over. I know we talked before I left, but I'll say it again. I didn't choose Bryce over you. I love you, Chuck, and it tore my heart out leaving you. I wanted nothing more than to stay, but I had something important to take care of before leaving the CIA behind for good. I promise you, in due time, you will know why. Leaving you was the hardest decision I ever made.  
_

 _I will never forget our last night together after Ellie's wedding. That was the most romantic night of my life. You were so loving and treated me like a princess. I have daydreamed about that night so many times since. I play our final kiss goodbye over and over in my mind. You looked so brave in that moment. Thank you for my last memory of you being your wonderful smile. A smile so full of love and life._

 _Bryce died nine months after I left Burbank. The Intersect in his head was a complete failure. The government abandonded the project after his death. I wanted so badly to visit you, but I was immediately assigned my next mission._

 _I know you have traveled far at this point, but I am asking you to travel a little further. There is a safe house I keep as a last resort in Italy. Please go to the safe house. There is one more thing I want you to do. I left the location and a key inside the manila envelope._

 _I have also left a Swiss bank account in your name. I want you to take what I left for you and follow your dreams. I won't take no for an answer. Don't make me visit you as a ghost and kick your ass! It's only money, Chuck. It doesn't compare to what I feel I owe you for making me so happy. Yes, Chuck. You made me very happy._

 _Chuck, I love you with all my heart._

 _Sarah_

Chuck stopped reading the letter several times as he cried out in anguish. The reality and sadness of the situation now hitting him full force. Chuck buried his head in a pillow and sobbed.

Chuck never felt more alone than he did at that moment.


	4. Chapter 3: Sarah Revealed

**Chapter 3: Sarah Revealed  
**

 **A/N: Okay...last chapter for the day. I have officially worn myself out editing and posting this story. My eyes are begging me to stop. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or Monday. We're almost at the finish line, two chapters and an Epilogue to go!  
**

 **I appreciate those of you who have taken the time to review the story. My apologies for not responding to some of you yet. I do plan to thank each of you personally.**

 **I got the feeling the anxiety about Sarah is a little high. I think you all have been tortured enough. This chapter will put any anxiety to rest.**

Genoa, Italy was Chuck's final destination.

After following Sarah's instructions, Chuck found a small villa on the outskirts of the city. Chuck entered the villa using the key left in the manila envelope.

The view was breathtaking. It wasn't far from Genoa, but secluded enough for a spy to lay low. He smiled thinking of Sarah spending time here. Maybe this was her way of giving him a small vacation.

Chuck looked around for a letter or a clue as to why Sarah sent him here, but found nothing. Chuck wasn't disheartened. Knowing Sarah, she probably had another surprise up her sleeve.

The villa rested at the top of a hill, with trees in the back and a view of the coastline in the front. There were two stories, and ample windows on the second floor to maintain surveillance of the area if needed. Chuck smiled at his knowledge of spy craft. Sarah taught him well.

The view brought a smile to Chuck's face. He closed his eyes and pictured Sarah taking in the same view.

If not for the sad circumstances of Chuck being here, he even found the venue romantic.

Chuck reached for his cell phone and made a call to Ellie. Although Ellie was concerned about his sudden globe-trotting, Chuck assured his prodding sister he was taking care of personal business and would be home in a few days.

Next, Chuck called Morgan. His bearded friend asked for a souvenir.

Chuck's body reminded him when he got off the phone, he hadn't slept much over the last few days. He decided to shower and rest.

Chuck found the upstairs master bedroom and bath to be nothing short of luxurious. The shower seemed to calm his emotions, and the bed promised to cradle him in a restful sleep. Chuck passed out from exhaustion the moment his head hit the pillow.

After Chuck slept for a few hours, he was awakened by a sound downstairs, and the aroma of food. He sat upright in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Panic set in, as Chuck realized someone was in the villa.

Chuck's growling stomach made a critical decision for him. If he was going to be harmed by an intruder, he would suffer on a full stomach. It was worth the risk.

Chuck made his way to his bag and removed a pair of jeans. He dressed quickly and tip-toed downstairs. He saw a table set with two places and a candle in the center. There were candles positioned all around the small dining area and throughout the villa.

Chuck groaned quietly. "Okay, so maybe this would-be assassin has a sick romantic sense of humor!"

Chuck slowly moved toward the kitchen when he heard humming. _Humming? What. The. Hell?_

Chuck moved to a small partition and hid behind it. He heard the unmistakable clanging of cookware and a female voice softly hiss, "Dammit!"

 _Okay, so the intruder is a girl._

Chuck moved quietly around the corner to surprise this Martha Stewart "feed me now and hurt me later" intruder.

As Chuck entered the kitchen, the individual had their back to him, rummaging through the refrigerator. When the figure turned, their eyes met and Chuck froze dead in his tracks.

Chuck forced a breath into his lungs, yet his breath hitched. On reflex, he put a hand to his mouth. His mind went into overdrive as he didn't trust his eyes or his senses. The thumping of his heart pounded in his ears.

One word escaped Chuck's lips. "Sarah."

Chuck wouldn't have recognized Sarah from behind with her shorter hairstyle. Her golden locks were now gone. Her hair was cut just above shoulder length and curled. That didn't matter. Chuck knew her eyes anywhere. Sarah looked more beautiful than ever.

Sarah smiled and laid a bowl on the kitchen island. She slowly walked around the obstruction, never breaking eye contact with Chuck. She licked her lips and took a breath. Sarah paused a few feet from him, her eyes studying Chuck intently.

Chuck glanced at her feet and almost laughed. She wore blue Converse Chuck Taylor's. The shoes accented her jeans and blue blouse.

Sarah imagined many scenarios of this reunion. She prepared herself mentally and emotionally for any reaction from Chuck. It didn't matter. Chuck could be saddened or angry. She would deal with any reaction just to be right here, right now, in this moment. All of her well-calculated planning and preparation didn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest.

As Sarah's mind scrambled to organize words, she felt herself swarmed in a warm embrace. Sarah responded by snaking her arms around Chuck's neck, cradling the back of Chuck's head with her right hand. She breathed in his scent. Sarah closed her eyes and felt a calm rush over her. Chuck always knew what to say or do to calm her.

Sarah felt soft heaves from Chuck's body and tightened her hold. No words were spoken for several moments as she allowed Chuck this moment to express himself. Sarah felt Chuck slowly release the embrace and warm hands gently holding her arms. She opened her eyes and felt her own tears slide down her cheeks. Chuck's face was flush, his eyes reddened. Sarah smiled softly at the broad smile on Chuck's face. A smile she dreamed about for so long.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked in Chuck's eyes. "Thank you for accepting my mission."

Sarah felt Chuck's body shake with soft laughter. She noticed a sparkle in his eyes and knew what was coming. She had seen it many times and it never ceased to amaze her.

"You know, sending me on a wild goose chase half-way around the world for dinner is a bit overkill, don't you think?"

Soft laugher escaped Sarah's lips. "I'm a spy, Chuck. What did you expect?"

Chuck turned solemn, and spoke softly. "I certainly didn't expect you to be alive."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hands. "You're upset. You have a right to be. I'm sorry for the theatrics, Chuck. Sarah Walker had to die. I'll explain everything, but right now, you look exhausted and I know you must be hungry."

Chuck smiled softly, squeezing Sarah's hands gently. "You misunderstand me. I'm not angry at you." Chuck cast his gaze to his feet and spoke barely above a whisper. "I thought you were gone."

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands and studied his eyes. He looked worn and sad. Her heart ached for him. Sarah wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she prepared herself to let Chuck set the pace.

"I didn't want to put you through this, Chuck. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I knew you were strong enough to do this." Sarah used her thumbs and wiped away Chuck's tears. "I'm so glad you're here."

Chuck heaved with soft laughter. "Not half as glad as I am that you're here." Chuck took a breath. "For once…I'm at a loss for words. I don't even know what to say, except I am so glad you're safe…and alive."

Sarah smiled and looked deep in Chuck's eyes. "Did you read my letters?"

Chuck nodded with a soft smile. "I did. Can you…can you give me a minute?"

Sarah hesitated. Chuck took Sarah's hands and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere. I just need to grab something from upstairs. I'll only be a minute."

Sarah smiled. "Okay. I'll finish setting our places for dinner."

Chuck released her hands and turned to leave the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, injecting mirth in his next statement. "Sarah…please don't disappear or anything."

Sarah chuckled softly. "I won't." Sarah studied Chuck's eyes closely. Chuck gave Sarah a reassuring smile and left the kitchen.

Sarah nervously busied herself setting places for dinner. Moments later, Chuck reentered the kitchen. In his hand, he held the manila envelope left in the London drop box.

Sarah paused and studied Chuck carefully. He gave her a smile, and handed her the envelope.

Chuck spoke softly. "Sarah, something tells me you left me your file in the event you…well…" Chuck trailed as he pushed down the sadness of the last few days, thinking Sarah was gone forever.

Knowing Chuck's meaning, Sarah spoke softly. "I wanted you to have it either way."

Chuck understood. Whether Sarah was alive or dead, she wanted Chuck to know the real her. "I get it. But since you're here, long ago, I hinted your past is yours. I know you fear what I see in that folder may change how I feel about you, but you couldn't be more wrong. Nothing that you have done in your past will change how I feel about you. Everything in that file is yours to share…and I want to learn about your past. But I want to hear it from you, on your terms. Not read it in some file. Let me be there for you and help you face those events. You're not alone, Sarah."

Tears streaked down Sarah's cheeks as Chuck once again proves why she loves him. A soft whimper escaped her throat. Sarah tossed the folder on the table and leapt into Chuck's arms. Chuck cradled her gently.

Sarah slowly broke the embrace, taking Chuck's hands. She looked deep into his eyes. "Chuck, I love you."

Chuck blinked heavily, as tears flooded his face. He spoke with unwavering conviction. "I love you too, Sarah."

Sarah barely got out, "Oh, Chuck" as she crashed her lips into his. The two dueled hungrily for several moments before the kiss turned slow and tender. Sarah stepped into Chuck's embrace as he pulled her close, his hands holding her firmly. As the kiss slowly ended, Chuck and Sarah rested their foreheads together.

A toothy smile formed on Sarah's face. "I've waited so long for this moment."

Chuck grinned. "Me too."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes closely. "I missed you so much."

Chuck caressed Sarah's cheek. "I missed you too."

Sarah smiled and brushed Chuck's hair with her fingertips, then brushing away imaginary lint off his shoulder. Chuck smiled warmly at Sarah's old habit.

Sarah rested her hand on Chuck's chest as she spoke. "I would propose we eat and enjoy our date before I have you take me upstairs. You, Mr. Bartowski, have a very, very long night ahead of you. I, uh, would very much like a repeat of the last time we were together."

Chuck gulped loudly. Sarah saw the glee in his eyes. "Our third first date. But who's keeping score, right?"

"Well, our first real date and our second first date were both crashed by Casey."

"Yeah, but the second first date wasn't entirely Casey's fault, although he did literally 'crash' that date." Chuck made quotation marks with his fingers emphasizing 'crash.'

Sarah chuckled softly. "I see your point. I wanted tonight to be just the two of us. I did plan this, you know?"

Chuck shook his head. "You have a morbid sense of humor. If I knew knocking you off would land me a date with you, I would have suggested this a long time ago."

Sarah slapped Chuck's chest playfully. "I'm glad you think so little of me."

"On the contrary, I have you dead to rights on that one. Literally. By the way, you didn't book any ninja assassins or crazed terrorists for tonight's festivities, did you?"

Sarah laughed hard. "No, not even Casey will crash tonight's festivities, I can assure you."

"Noted." Chuck turned serious. "Sarah, you never cease to amaze me. I don't think you faked your own death just to get me to some remote Italian villa for a date. Don't get me wrong, this is incredibly romantic…in a slightly disturbing sort of way, but still, what's going on?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Chuck, this was my exit strategy from the CIA. This plan was put in place by Graham a long time ago. I have made a lot of enemies over the years. The original plan obviously didn't include you, well, that is until I met you. Sarah Walker died in the line of duty. My name is now Sarah Blake. Although you now know my real name, I was Sarah when I met you, and that's who I want to be from now own. Blake is my mother's maiden name."

Chuck grinned. "Then Sarah it will be."

Chuck glanced away in deep thought. "Wait…you're out, you're done…no more missions?"

"And unemployed. When I last saw Casey, he told me you have your own company. I'd like a job if you'll have me." Sarah smiled after saying the last part.

Chuck blurted out. "You're hired. But I think the rest of my employees might get the wrong idea, you know, thinking you're seducing the boss to work your way up the corporate ladder."

Sarah leaned her head back and laughed. "You got me. I'm just an overly ambitious employee looking to sleep her way to the top."

Chuck shook his head in glee. "Okay, let's eat. Then, you can tell me the rest of this bizarre yet incredible story. By the way, does Casey and Beckman know?"

Sarah gave a coy look. "They will when the time is right. After all, I did promise Casey an invite to our wedding."

Chuck did a double take. "Wait, what?"

Sarah rested her hand on Chuck's chest and spoke sweetly. "I thought you were a genius, Chuck. Figure it out. Or better yet, I'll give you a preview of our wedding night after dinner. After all, you do know what happens after the third date, right?" Sarah gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips and returned to the stove to put the finishing touches on her homemade pasta sauce.

Chuck wore a look of shock and awe on his face, and yelped, "Don't freak out."

 **A/N: I honestly don't think it would be possible to kill Sarah. You don't get to be the CIA's best agent by doing something silly like dying in a firefight. Sorry for the ruse. I'll blame it on Sarah...it was her plan, after all :)  
**

 **For your useless knowledge, Blake was Sarah's original cover name in the series, but the writer's changed it to Walker before the Pilot.**


	5. Chapter 4: Loose Ends Worth Tying

**Chapter 4: Loose Ends Worth Tying  
**

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. My brain needed a break after yesterday's marathon. A throbbing head and a throbbing ankle is not a good combination. Besides, three chapters in a day was pretty taxing.**

 **This chapter will be a heart-to-heart between Chuck and Sarah. Sarah will reveal her primary reason for leaving. They've both been through the ringer, and need to talk. Don't worry, this is an angst-free story.  
**

 **Romance is not my thing. Believe it or not, the romance part of the story up to now was hard for me to write. I would much rather write about Casey blowing things up. That said, I tried my best to do Chuck and Sarah justice. Their story is pretty awesome. Who doesn't root for Chuck getting the girl?  
**

 **Finally, thanks to all of you who took the time to read the story and share your thoughts. Reviews are helpful. I have already added a few details to the story based off reviews. As promised, I included my personal thanks to each of you at the bottom of this chapter.**

Sarah woke from a restful sleep and noticed Chuck was no longer spooned with her. She glanced around the room illuminated by the moonlight, and found Chuck sitting on the balcony. Sarah grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around her body, padding over to Chuck.

Chuck turned as Sarah walked out on the balcony. "Hey, did I wake you?"

Sarah leaned down and kissed Chuck's lips softly. "No, but I did miss cuddling with you. Want some company?"

Chuck took Sarah's hand as she eased down on Chuck's lap. Sarah studied his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I am now."

Sarah caressed Chuck's cheek. "So am I. Chuck, I am so sorry for leaving you, but I had to take care of something very important before leaving the CIA for good."

Chuck nodded. "I guess it's time for the much anticipated chat."

Sarah nodded and took a deep breath, staring at the sky before proceeding. "In 2006, I was assigned a mission in Budapest under a handler named Kieran Ryker. My mission was to infiltrate a wealthy family's home and retrieve a package. The family had been murdered by a Hungarian crime syndicate in order to steal the family's fortune. When I entered the home, I eliminated the threats. Ryker then informed me the package was in fact a baby girl, and heir to the family's fortune. Ryker wanted the baby girl for himself so he could claim the little girl's inheritance. I went off grid to protect the baby."

Sarah paused and studied Chuck's eyes. They were full of love and admiration. It made Sarah's heart soar. Chuck spoke in a low tone. "What happened to the little girl?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I hid her with the one person I knew I could trust….my mom."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. "And you wanted to make sure she was protected before you left the CIA?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. That's why it took so long for us to be together. I needed to make sure Ryker would never harm the little girl or my mom. The new CIA Director owed me a favor. He assigned taking down Ryker as my last mission after Bryce was killed."

Chuck hugged Sarah close. "Sarah, you did the right thing."

Sarah gave Chuck a small smile as her eyes reflected the love in her heart. She kissed Chuck softly. After the kiss, she rested her forehead on Chuck's. "I never want to be apart from you ever again. I was changing back into the old me…before meeting you…the heartless assassin. I didn't like it. I want to be Sarah…your Sarah…for the rest of my life."

Chuck continued brushing Sarah's hair lovingly. "You don't have to worry about that, because I am never letting you go." Chuck hugged Sarah closer. Sarah rested her head on Chuck's chest, her hand clenching his shirt.

After several moments, Chuck broke the silence. "So, your mom and the little girl?"

Sarah smiled. "They're safe. Actually, I have a sister now. Her name is Molly. Mom did a wonderful job raising her. You'll meet them soon."

Chuck looked at Sarah in awe. "I can't wait to meet them." Chuck took a breath, and turned somber. "And Ryker?"

Sarah raised her eyes to meet Chuck's. "If I have my way, Ryker will be the last person I ever kill."

Chuck nodded. "As much as I don't like killing, if it meant protecting your family, it was worth it."

Sarah lowered her eyes. "Where do we go from here, Chuck? I've never had a real job before the agency."

Chuck rubbed Sarah's arms reassuringly. "Well, Carmichael Industries could use a liaison for my government contracts. You know how needy the government can be. I've been trying to run the company and act as a liaison myself, but the company is expanding faster than I expected. So, since you a little bit of government experience, how does that sound?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Just a little bit of experience?"

Chuck made a "little bit" motion with his fingers. "Yeah, maybe a skosh."

Sarah chuckled softly and looked away thoughtfully. "I also know several languages, maybe I could also be an interpreter. Has the company gone global?"

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Actually, we do have a few contracts overseas, namely with ASIS in Australia and MI5 in the UK, but those are English speaking nations, so that doesn't really count. But, we also have contracts in Belgium, Poland, France, Germany, Switzerland,…..oh, and a very important client in the fashion industry."

Sarah put a finger to her chin. "I can definitely handle your translation services…and I have a few contacts with several intelligence agencies. Wait, did you say the fashion industry?"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "Yep. Let's just say Giorgio's accounts are well-protected by Carmichael Industries. Roan Montgomery introduced us!"

Sarah's eyes bulged. "Giorgio….as in Giorgio Armani?"

"Hey, what can I say? He makes great suits! Oh, and he made one for me. I bet you'll love it."

Sarah's mouth opened wide. "Oh my God…please tell me you've never worn it for anyone!"

"Actually, I haven't found the right occasion to wear it."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face. "Good. Because when we get home, you are wearing it for me." Sarah looked away thoughtfully and smiled. "To celebrate our engagement."

Chuck smiled bright. "It's a deal. Engagement, huh?"

Sarah stared deep into Chuck's eyes with a soft smile. "Yes, Chuck. Engagement."

Chuck leaned down and kissed Sarah on the lips. "Forgive me for not giving you an answer earlier. Yes."

Sarah faux pouted. "Oh, so you wait until after we have mind-blowng sex to answer my proposal? I thought you were a gentleman, Chuck."

Chuck turned red with embarrassment. "I'm...I'm sorry, Sarah. But I couldn't even remember my own name earlier since you decided to have 'dessert' early, as you so eloquently put it."

Sarah laughed. "I'm just teasing you, but I won't apologize for having my, uh, 'dessert' early. A year and a half is a long time to wait."

Chuck nodded bashfully. Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

Moments passed, Sarah broke the silence. "Charmichael Industries?"

Chuck grinned. "Yeah, well, like I once said, Mr. Charmichael and I share a certain kinship."

Sarah laughed. "It would seem so. Have you entered America's Cup yet?"

Chuck let out a wet laugh. "No, I haven't taken up sailing, but I am thinking about purchasing a private jet."

Sarah smiled. "I think I found another task you can use me for. I am also a pilot."

Chuck smiled in amazement. "Is there anything you can't do, Sarah?"

"Hmm, let me see...well, I'm not good at computers...boss." Sarah cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Oh lord, please don't call me that. I hate that word. It reminds me of Big Mike."

Sarah snorted, then turned serious. "I'm proud of you, Chuck. I always knew with the right encouragement, there is nothing you can't do."

Chuck leaned close. "With you, I can do anything." Chuck cupped Sarah's face and kissed her slow and tender.

After the kiss broke, Sarah whispered, "Chuck, I don't want a long engagement. We've been apart for too long, and I want us to start building our life together. The sooner the better."

Chuck nodded, and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way. All I ask is for Ellie and Morgan to attend the wedding. I would also like Casey to attend. What about your mom and Molly? I'm sure Molly would make a beautiful flower girl."

Sarah kissed Chuck tenderly with a smile on her lips. "I like the way you think. Okay, I'll contact Casey in a few days. I still need things to blow over before letting Casey know I'm still alive." Sarah's eyes widened in horror. "Oh God! I bet Ellie hates me!"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Awwww shit!"

Sarah smacked Chuck hard on his arm.

"Ow!"

"Charles Irving Bartowski!"

Chuck grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It just slipped."

Chuck took a breath and looked determined. "She was pretty upset you left, Sarah, but leave Ellie to me. She's pregnant right now and a little cranky...okay very cranky, but I'm not letting anything or anyone stand in the way of us being together. After the shock wears off, she'll be happy to see you."

Sarah looked away with a sad look on her face. "I'm just now realizing you're not the only one I hurt by leaving." Sarah raised her eyes and blinked away tears. "I am going to do whatever it takes to always be there for our family from now on."

Chuck beamed inside as he wiped Sarah's tears with his thumbs. "We're always going to be there for you, Sarah. Your family is pretty loyal if you hadn't noticed."

Sarah smiled through her tears and took Chuck's face in her hands. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Chuck placed his hands on top of Sarah's. "I do. I love you too."

Chuck's eyes grew somber. "I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream. I...I couldn't even fathom what it would be like knowing you were gone forever. It was hard enough living each day without you in my life, but having thought you were..." Chuck trailed and lowered his head.

Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath. "Chuck, I promise, right here, right now, you'll never be alone again. I'm going to always be by your side. What we have...I can't even describe it. I can't tell you how hard it was to maintain my composure every single day after I left and do my job. I've never been in love before...being apart from you was worse than torture."

Chuck cleared his throat. "I know exactly how you feel, Sarah. It just didn't seem fair. Not when I thought we were finally given our chance after Dad removed the Intersect from my head. Then before Ellie's wedding, you told me you were leaving...with Bryce. I felt like my life was falling apart all over again. But then, you followed me into the reception hall and didn't let me drown myself in a bottle of champagne. You told me it would be okay, and we would talk after the wedding. That night, when we finally told each other how we felt and made love, I knew that someday you would come back."

Sarah blinked away tears. "I froze, Chuck...after you asked me to take a vacation with you. It was so sweet of you to think of me, and all I could say was, I was leaving. I've never been good with words, and that look on your face paralyzed me. I didn't know what to do. But I willed myself to make sure I didn't ruin Ellie's wedding for you by breaking your heart. That's why I followed you into the reception hall and made sure you would be okay until we talked that night. Before the wedding, I made certain we had a chance to talk in private and you knew me leaving had nothing to do with Bryce or choosing my job over you. I talked Beckman into delaying our departure so you and I could have one night together. Beckman never said it, but I think she knew it was about more than raising suspicion on the cover. That night, when we finally made love...it was so magical. I have never been treated so loving in my life. The next day, when you took me to the airport...that smile you gave me and that kiss...that's what I fought for from that point on. I fought for you, Chuck. I fought for us."

Chuck kissed Sarah's hand. "That night meant everything to me, Sarah. From now on, you're not alone in fighting for each other. We fight together."

Sarah smiled. "Together."

As the evening progressed into morning, the Chuck and Sarah spent their first night back together talking, laughing, kissing, and holding one another. As the sun rose on the Italian coast, the bright rays promised the making of a new day, while Chuck and Sarah promised to make their future together.

 **A/N:My responses to your reviews:**

sevenrez: You really motivated me during this story! You're a gem! Thank you very much for your kind words and for staying with me from the beginning!

wilf21: Thanks! Sorry it was so sad in the beginning, but there was a method to the madness. Glad you are enjoying the story!

knightrid3r:Yeah, I'm not a fan of those type of stories either. I'm confident this story will meet your expectations. Thanks!

shinzy:Thanks! I'm glad the story is meeting your expectations!

Marc Vun Kannon: Since we were never really given Sarah's last name in the series, I wanted to stay true to that. It made sense she probably didn't even know her name considering the number of aliases she had with her father, and her father could have destroyed any real documents to keep them off the authority's radar. I got a good laugh out of your second review in reference to Sarah's 'death,' and I wholeheartedly agree. Sarah is just too sharp of an agent to be killed. And, I never pay someone to do my dirty work for me :) Thanks!

Shutupnkissme313: I was being generous to Bryce. He only got one sentence as "tribute" in the first draft. I didn't want to be accused of liking the guy had I included three sentences. LOL. I'm glad you liked my "scavenger hunt" with Chuck. I figured if Sarah had done something like this, she would have left several pieces of information in several locations. Can't be too careful. Thanks!

tw200: I respect that. I knew the first phase of the story would cause some tension, but there was a method to the madness. Faking her death to leave the CIA seemed logical. She has a reputation and a lot of enemies. After the last update, I'm hopeful it turned things around for you. I appreciate your critique of my writing style, it was very helpful. Thanks!

Purrum: No worries. I had a clear course plotted from the beginning and didn't change a thing. I do appreciate your inspiring words! Thanks!

Neale: There's more to come, I assure you, Mr. Twist. It will get a lot more fun from here on out. Thanks!

charahkids: Yikes! I never expected to be called a son of a female dog. A bastard, maybe, but never a SOB. LOL. Fair enough, I had it coming:) I'm glad you liked my little plot twist! I love a good plot twist. Don't worry, there is a wedding in the works next chapter. I agree, Walker sounds more arse-kickery than Blake. I had to throw in a little trivia into the mix. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Love Replaces Fear

**Chapter 5: Love Replaces Fear  
**

Sarah watched as the waves danced on the vast Pacific Ocean. She smiled as her eyes drifted to the spot where it all began three and a half years ago.

The barren sand was decorated with a long, purple carpet, white seats adorned with gardenias, and a small gazebo custom-built for the perfect wedding. Sarah closed her eyes and remembered the moment she asked Chuck to trust her so long ago.

Today, Sarah was asking Chuck to trust her for the rest of their lives.

The conversation about Sarah's return with Chuck's family was not an easy one. Ellie understandably blew her top. Stephen hugged them both, and wished them the best. Morgan was glad to see his best friend happy again. Devon kept his mouth shut, not wanting to upset his pregnant wife.

Chuck and Sarah disclosed Sarah's role as a former CIA agent and Chuck's one-time handler. Sarah explained her reasons for leaving, including her need to protect her family. Ellie was floored. She didn't hate Sarah, but she wasn't happy at first.

Sarah beamed inside at how Chuck gallantly defended her to Ellie during the tense conversation. Chuck held his sister's hands the entire time, not once breaking eye contact. Chuck made it plain and clear Sarah was back in his life. He was firm, but loving to his sister. Sarah watched with tears in her eyes as the man she loved and the woman who raised him interacted during the exchange.

The bond between brother and sister was unbreakable, even in times of conflict.

Chuck went out of his way to stay calm, which in turn had a calming effect on Ellie. Sarah knew the last thing Chuck wanted to do was upset Ellie in her condition.

The conversation ended with Ellie accepting Sarah back in their lives, but she needed to process the situation.

Ellie arrived at Chuck and Sarah's doorstep the next morning and nearly knocked Sarah over with a bone-crushing hug. The two ate breakfast together and spent the day catching up. Ellie, to her credit, thanked Sarah for her influence on Chuck, notably making him believe in himself and inspiring him to rebuild his life.

The Bartowski's were forgiving. Ellie forgave Sarah. Ellie knew deep down inside, Sarah was good for her little brother.

By mid-afternoon, the two women were happy and giddy as wedding planning became the preferred topic of discussion.

Sarah was still in potential danger from various enemies from her CIA career, but Chuck had matters well in hand.

The program Chuck used to search for his father was upgraded to mine for inquiries into any of Sarah's cover identities. The search concluded that only Ryker had been actively seeking out Sarah up to the point of his demise. Chuck programmed the system to send a text message to his and Sarah's phones if anyone ran an inquiry.

Sarah wasn't surprised. Having used disguises and a large number of cover identities, she was considered a ghost. Those who did see Sarah's face up close didn't live to tell about it.

Chuck resurrected his hacker alias, Piranha, to aid in Sarah's protection. Chuck hacked any database containing Sarah's identities, expunging them all. He even added credibility to Sarah Blake, including a work history as a former interpreter for the US State Department, tax returns, a college transcript, credit history, and even a few parking tickets. Sarah did drive a Porsche, after all.

Sarah flipped out when she learned about Piranha. She informed Chuck the CIA, NSA, and FBI had a joint task force searching for Piranha since 2002.

Chuck grinned. "Not anymore. Carmichael Industries with one Piranha as CEO now oversees their databases. By the way, who do you think designed the Codex System that replaced the Intersect? Now, agents in the field can receive real-time intelligence on their smart phone! All they have to do is snap a picture, or enter data in the search engine, and the Codex does the rest! Oh, and even the satellite feeds are encrypted by yours truly. Trust me, the government has no quarrel with Piranha since he is keeping them safe and sound."

Sarah smirked. "Nerd." Then kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "But I love my nerd."

For all practical purposes, Sarah was free to live her life in peace.

When Sarah informed Beckman and Casey by video conference she was alive and well, Casey held out his hand to Beckman, who rolled her eyes and handed Casey a $20 bill.

Sarah was shaken from her musings of recent events by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Sarah, mind telling me again why Zondra and I can't wear a gun?"

Sarah huffed at her red-head friend. "Because, Carina, this is a wedding, not Somalia! Look, I feel just as naked as you do without a weapon, but this is my wedding day, and I will not have any firearms present! I want this day to be special, and I want Chuck to be happy! Got it?"

Zondra smirked. "Then why does Casey have a Marine Scout Sniper Platoon covering the perimeter?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Because none of us are armed, that's why."

Carina used her hands as a visor while staring at the sky. "Is that…three Predator drones I count? Jesus, Sarah, there's more firepower for your wedding than the Iraq invasion!"

Ellie stormed into the tent, fuming. "Sarah, you will not believe this! Those idiots at the florist sent day-old Casablanca Lilies!"

Sarah's eyes turned primal. "Those fuc…" Sarah caught herself as Ellie quickly covered her pregnant stomach, giving Sarah a warning look.

Sarah turned sheepish. "Sorry, Ellie."

Ellie burst out crying and hugged Sarah. "AAHHAAAAAHHHAAAAA! I'm so sorry they screwed up the flowers!"

Sarah hugged Ellie close. "It's okay, Ellie. We'll make do."

Carina leaned over to Zondra and whispered, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Zondra snorted. "You know, for a self-proclaimed sex expert, you seriously need to brush up on what happens nine months later. Maybe you need to start holding an Aspirin between your knees unless you'd like to find out the hard way. Hormones, Carina. Pregnancy hormones."

Ellie suddenly broke the embrace. "I need rocky road ice cream…" Ellie turned and stormed out of the tent, screaming, "DEVON!"

Emma and Molly passed Ellie on her mission to find rocky road ice cream.

Molly glanced at Sarah concerned. "Sarah, why is Ellie screaming at Devon? Did Devon leave the toilet seat up again?"

Sarah tried to stifle her laugh. "No, Molly. Ellie's baby likes ice cream."

Emma smiled. "What child doesn't like rocky road? You could eat a whole pint when you were little, Sarah."

Sarah grinned. "I know, Mom. I remember."

Sarah looked through a slit in the tent to find Chuck. She spent her entire time in the tent maintaining 'surveillance' of her groom. She giggled at the look on his face as he glanced over at Casey, who promised to shadow Chuck the entire time. Sarah's orders.

Carina rolled her eyes. "Still watching Chuck, huh?"

"Yeah, old habits. When I was his handler, I spent hours...just watching him." Sarah glanced away and smiled.

Ellie waddled back in the tent with a tub of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other, and rocky road dripping from the side of her mouth. Devon was right behind her.

Ellie broke the sound barrier. "Sarah, we have another problem! Dad just checked the weather forecast, we're expecting rain in 15 minutes!"

Devon wearily reinforced Ellie. "So not awesome!"

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, then turned to her fellow CATs. "Alright, Carina, go find Morgan! Stay with him and make sure he doesn't move a muscle! Chuck and I are getting married in five minutes! Zondra, tell Casey we are Oscar Mike, then find Jeff and Lester! Tell those two perverts to start the music in two minutes! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING is standing in the way of this wedding!"

The two women blinked. Sarah boomed, "MOVE!"

Carina and Zondra bolted from the tent as though they were running from a bomb.

Sarah growled, placing a finger under her nose and whimpered.

Emma quickly approached her daughter. "Sweetheart, everything will be fine. You know weather reports are not always accurate."

The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Emma grimaced. "Well...most of the time."

Sarah was now crying full force. "Why does this always have to happen to me and Chuck….AAAAHHAAAAA!"

Ellie started crying. "It's just not fair!" Then, immediately stopped crying and turned to Devon. "Devon! Let's get everyone in position! Chuck and Sarah are getting married today, or so help me, I'll hurt someone!"

Ellie crammed the spoon into the tub of ice cream and stuffed a large helping of rocky road in her mouth before waddling away.

Molly, with eyes widened in horror, yelped "Yikes," and ran from the tent, guarding her basket of flower pedals.

Ellie marched to the seating area, took a deep breath, and declared, "Alright everyone, sit your butts down and don't move a freaking muscle!"

The guests scrambled to find a seat. Ellie flung her hair over her shoulder and waddled towards Chuck, who was frozen in place, wide-eyed.

"Chuck, you are getting married in 4 minutes and 21 seconds." Ellie looked at Devon. "Devon, do you have the ring?"

Devon held up the ring with a grin on his face. "On top of it, babe."

Ellie smiled sweetly. "I love you, Devon." Then turned serious. "NowgostandbyChuck!"

Devon ran to his position. Chuck turned and patted Devon on the back. Devon gave a thumbs up. "Awesome!"

Ellie turned to Casey. "Alright, John. If any of these knuckleheads move, you have my permission to plant your foot in their..."

Casey finished the sentence for Ellie. "Asses?"

Ellie scowled. "John Casey! Do not use that kind of language in front of Baby Clara! She can hear you!" Ellie rubbed her bulging stomach and leaned down. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Mean old Uncle John has a potty mouth."

Casey muttered. "Jesus H. Christ. She's gone way off the reservation."

Devon stared at Casey with a look of horror on his face. "Ssssh! Are you nuts? She'll hear you! Trust me, bro. You don't want her to hear you."

Casey growled lowly. "No, shit, Sherlock. She tore me a new one last night for calling Bartowski a candyass." Casey grunted annoyingly.

Ellie turned to investigate the commotion near the sound system. Jeff and Lester were arguing over a CD.

Ellie marched over to the two "BuyMorons." Zondra stood off to the side, shaking her head in frustration.

Lester pleaded, "Come on, Jeffrey! This is the moment for Jeffster to make our debut!"

Jeff wasn't budging. "No way, Jose'! Sarah threatened to castrate me if I didn't play what she wanted!"

Ellie paused in front of the two and placed a hand on on her hip. Just then, Ellie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Big Mike coming to the rescue.

"I got this, Ellie."

Big Mike bellowed. "Will you two poster kids for a prophylactic commercial stop screwing around?! Jesus weeps, this is Bartowski's wedding for crying out loud, not some freak sideshow! I waited a long time to see Chuck marry Sarah, now get it together before I plant my..." Big Mike paused and glanced at Ellie. "foot in your corn holes!" Elle smiled bright at Big Mike. Big Mike nodded to Ellie, then turned back to Jeff and Lester. "Now play the...darn CD!"

Ellie handed the tub of rocky road ice cream to Big Mike. Big Mike licked his lips. "Rocky road...hello beautiful."

Jeff yanked the CD from Lester. Zondra force-marched Lester to his seat. Ellie thought about giving Jeff a kiss on his cheek for doing the right thing, but thought better of it.

Ellie gave Casey a hand signal.

Casey walked over behind Chuck. "If you move, Bartowski, I am going to nail your nuts to a wall and use you for a punching bag." Casey grunted angrily.

Chuck grimaced. "Cas..seriously!?"

Casey growled. "Like I said. To. A. Wall."

Casey headed for the tent, taking Molly's hand in his along the way. Sarah exited and looped her arm in Casey's. Molly stood in front with her basket of gardenia pedals.

Suddenly, the speakers came to life. Sarah selected a song Chuck shared with her long ago for her wedding processional. The Editors "Weight of the World."

With Molly leading the way, tossing flowers as she walked, the trio walked slowly to the edge of the aisle. Sarah cast her eyes on Chuck, and smiled bright. Emma stood at the end of the aisle to give her daughter away in marriage.

The look on Chuck's face reflected the love in his heart. He wore a soft smile, and his eyes were practically shining. A bright smile adorned Sarah's face. Her blue eyes sparkled. To onlookers, Sarah was glowing with happiness.

Sarah wore her hair in an elegant French bun. Her dress was a simple strapless gown made of satin and lace. Chuck whispered to himself in awe, "She looks like an angel." Everyone in the crowd silently thought the same.

Ellie grabbed a tissue to wipe away happy tears as she followed Chuck and Sarah's eyes. She realized she was witnessing unconditional love. It was the most beautiful thing Ellie had ever seen.

As the lyrics "Love replaces fear" softly echoed through the speakers, Sarah and Casey walked slowly down the aisle. Sarah and Chuck never took their eyes off one another. Casey and Sarah paused next to Emma.

Morgan cleared his throat. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Casey and Emma spoke in unison, "We do."

Emma and Casey took Sarah's hands, and placed them in Chuck's.

Casey placed a hand on Chuck and Sarah, whispering, "I'm proud of you both." Casey took his place.

Emma gave Sarah and Chuck a kiss on the cheek, then took Molly's hand and sat next to Stephen.

Morgan proceeded to carry out his duties and perform the ceremony. The couple exchanged rings.

When it came time for Chuck and Sarah to recite their vows, Sarah spoke first.

"Chuck, you are a gift. You are the most kind, caring, and compassionate man I have ever known. You have so much love in your amazing heart. I will spend the rest of my life being the woman deserving of that love. I will always be by your side, through anything that life sends our way. You never gave up on me, and I am so be grateful for that. All that I am, and all I ever hope to be, will be yours for the rest of our lives. I will always love you. You are my heart, Chuck." Sarah ended the last part with a whimper.

Chuck released Sarah's hands and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. He held her face as he spoke his vows, Sarah resting her hands on top of his.

"Sarah, you are the woman of my dreams. All that I am, is because of you. Years ago, before you came into my life, I was lost. I drifted with no direction or purpose. But you found me, took my hand, and served as my guide. You are the star that guides me. You are the love that fills my heart with so much happiness. Words can't express how much I love you. You are my life, Sarah. My everything." Chuck paused and winked. "Thank you for saving me."

Sarah laughed happily at the dual meaning in the last part. Chuck took Sarah's hands in his own and stared into her eyes. Sarah took their hands and kissed them. Sarah's eyes memorized Chuck's face. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

Morgan bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. Casey reached around Devon and smacked him. Morgan yelped, then continued with the ceremony.

"By the power of Greyskull, I know pronounce you, husband and wife."

Soft laughter filled the crowd. Casey grunted, "Idiot."

Morgan closed his book. A few seconds passed in awkward silence. Morgan glanced around wondering why everyone was looking at him.

Casey muttered, "Good grief, little bearded bastard would screw up a one car pileup."

Devon shook his head. "I got this, John. Uh, Morgan, bro, this is the part where they play tonsil-hockey."

Morgan palmed his forehead. "Oh, sorry. You may now kiss the bride."

Sarah leaped into Chuck's arms, anchoring her arms around his neck. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air, Sarah curling her legs behind her. Chuck spun Sarah around as they kissed. As Sarah broke the kiss, she leaned her head back laughing happily, while Chuck peppered her neck with kisses.

The crowd clapped happily for the couple.

Off in the distance, dark clouds settled over the coast. The light rumble of thunder signaled the storm over the horizon. Through the clouds, the sun broke through, casting its rays on the very spot where Chuck and Sarah exchanged their vows. It was a befitting scene. Through the turmoil of the past few years, their love for each other weathered the storm.

Sarah Walker officially died that day on the beach in Malibu. Sarah Bartowski was born.

 **A/N: "Oscar Mike" is a military term for "On Mission" or "On the Move." "By the power of Greyskull" is a He-Man reference. Yeah, I was an 80s kid.  
**

 **The Editors "Weight of the World " is from Chuck Verses the Sandworm. This song was played when Chuck asked Sarah to stay in his room for "42 minutes and 15 seconds," to make Ellie and Awesome think he was "getting lucky." The look on Sarah's face was priceless! As for Arcade Fire being an "auditory aphrodisiac?" Ummm...no. I almost used Jonsi's "Sinking Friendships," which was the soundtrack song played during Chuck and Sarah's wedding in Chuck Verses the Last Details. "Weight of the World" had befitting lyrics, in my opinion. "Love replaces fear" is a good expression of Chuck and Sarah's journey.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 6: Mission Accomplished  
**

 **A/N: Last chapter. I will give the story an Epilogue, but I'm not sure when. I have a lot going on at the moment in the land of the living (oops, bad joke considering the plot in the first few chapters...wink, wink). I will post the Epilogue as soon as possible.  
**

 **I would like to thank those of you who read the story. I hope it was entertaining. That's what it's all about, entertainment.  
**

 **Special thanks to those of you who reviewed the story and shared what you liked, or what I needed to improve. You were all very encouraging and insightful. I played "catch-up" on responding to your reviews at the bottom. Thank you all!  
**

 **This chapter is dripping with fluff. I feel like a feather duster, or one of those pillow pet thingys!**

 **In keeping with how Chuck Verses the Goodbye paralleled with the Pilot, I thought I would try something similar in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

"Miss Bartowski, the contract clearly states we can cancel the terms of our agreement if Hathaway Investments can purchase the same services Carmichael Industries offers from another firm, at a lower price."

Sarah was getting pissed by the second at the frat boy attorney seated across from her. If he looks at her chest one more time, she was going to shove the pen he kept tapping on the table in his ear.

Sarah rubbed the charm bracelet on her wrist to calm herself, responding curtly.

"Mr. Barnes, I'll remind you one more time, it's Mrs. Bartowski, not Miss. Second of all, you can't cancel our contract without paying a penalty. That is clearly stated in Section 14."

The attorney smiled seductively. "Come on, Miss Bartowski, this is Wall Street. Nobody holds contracts binding anymore. You won't get a dime. Now, before you say you'll sue us, go ahead. We'll bury you in technicalities. The court costs won't even be worth it."

Sarah was blinded by pure red. She leaned forward and was about to give this pompous jackass a piece of her mind when the door swung open. A frantic employee barged into the room.

"Mr. Barnes, Mr. Hathaway said if you cancel the Carmichael Industries contract, he is going to personally throw you from the top of the building!"

The petite blonde turned her attention to Sarah.

"Mrs. Bartowski, Mr. Hathaway extends his sincerest apologies for this huge misunderstanding. He asked me to convey, that we at Hathaway Investments value our relationship with Carmichael Industries. Mr. Hathaway extends his deepest regret for this unfortunate incident. We would like to renew our contract for the next fiscal year so you will not have wasted your valuable time on your visit today. He also asked if you and Mr. Bartowski would do him the honor of joining him for dinner this evening."

Sarah turned to the attorney, who looked as though he stuck his finger in an electrical outlet and survived.

"Tell Mr. Hathaway I will be more than happy to offer a contract renewal for the next fiscal year. Mr. Hathaway is most kind. My husband and I would be delighted to join him for dinner."

The employee grabbed Sarah's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Bartowski! Mr. Hathaway will be most pleased. Please follow me to my office and I will personally handle the details."

Sarah's phone rang at that instant. "Would you excuse me, please."

"Chuck?"

 _"Hey Sarah, did that nice lady, Miss Phillips, arrive at your meeting?"_

Sarah smiled at the blonde.

"Yes. Miss Phillips was kind enough to inform me that Mr. Hathaway would like us to join him for dinner."

 _"Great! I'm already in Jim's office. It seems some nasty hacker just tried to breach their systems. Our countermeasures worked their magic, and it would appear we have been offered an early renewal on our contract!"_

Sarah smiled. "I know, sweetie, isn't that wonderful?"

 _"It is! I'll see you in a few, honey. I have a few diagnostics I need to run."_

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

" _Oh, did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?_

Sarah giggled. "Hmm, let me see...only about two dozen times, babe, and that was before we even left the hotel this morning. You can say it again if you like."

After two years of marriage, Sarah never got tired of Chuck's constant showering of compliments. It never failed to make her blush with happiness.

Chuck replied with warm conviction. _"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sarah. I love you."_

Sarah's cheeks turned crimson. "That's sweet. I love you, Chuck. I'll join you shortly."

Sarah ended the call and gave Barnes a "go to hell" look.

"Miss Phillips, you might want to call a janitor. I think this asshole just soiled himself." Sarah smiled and followed Miss Phillips out of the conference room.

Sarah and Chuck took their private jet back to Los Angeles after dinner.

The next morning, Sarah woke up and bolted to the bathroom with a hand gripped over her mouth.

Chuck followed, and went right to work pampering his wife. He wet a bath cloth and wiped her face after she threw up, rubbing her back gently.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I think I may have eaten something last night that didn't agree with me."

Sarah smiled at the concerned look on her husband's face, taking his hand. "That was very sweet of you."

Chuck knelt next to Sarah, who leaned against the tub. "You know, I did take a vow that mentioned something about 'in sickness and in health,' that is, if Morgan didn't change it."

Chuck grew serious. "Sarah, I'm sorry you don't feel well. Can I do anything?"

Sarah groaned, leaning her body across Chuck's chest. Chuck took her gently in his arms, rubbing her back.

Sarah whispered, "You're doing it right now, Chuck."

Chuck spoke softly. "Can I get you some ginger ale?"

Sarah nodded, clenching Chuck's shirt. "In a little while. Just being in your arms makes me feel better."

Chuck kissed Sarah on top of her head.

A mischievous thought crossed Chuck's mind. "Out of all the terrorists, arms dealers, drug lords, and general scum of the earth, it was a bad case of Caesar Salad that took down the Great Sarah Walker."

Sarah chuckled. "That may be, but Sarah Bartowski feels like crap."

Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry I teased you, honey. Why don't you go back to sleep. Casey and I can handle things at work."

"Are you sure? Casey is still a little grumpy about his retirement, but it was sweet of you to offer him a job."

"Yeah, but Beckman did give Casey his General's star before he retired. I don't know why he's so grumpy. Leave Brigadier General John Casey to me. All we have on today's agenda is a simple system restore at the FBI office downtown. You know how much Casey loves making fun of the FBI."

Chuck did his best Casey impression. "Grunt, grunt...FBI stands for Freaking Bunch of Imbeciles. Can't even tie their own shoelaces right. Bunch of pansy momma's boys. Grunt, grunt."

Sarah shook with laughter.

"Besides, it will be a trip down memory lane for me and General Gruntsalot. It seems some yahoo decided to click on a spam email containing none other than the Irene Demova virus. Miss Demova is quite deadly, I'm afraid. She took out half the FBI servers on the West Coast. Consider Irene the cyber version of you."

Sarah laughed and pinched Chuck. Chuck yelped, "Ow!"

Sarah replied in faux anger. "Shame on you comparing me to a Serbian porn star. Besides, if it were me, none of their servers would have survived. Irene sounds like an amateur."

Chuck snorted. "Not according to Morgan. Morgan happens to find Miss Demova quite fetching."

Sarah laughed. "I remember. Morgan's poor computer fell victim to Miss Demova, if I recall. But, I am proud of Morgan for maturing. Being a chef finally helped him get over puberty."

Chuck grinned. "That's something to celebrate. Plus, he makes a killer cheeseburger."

Sarah moaned. "Chuuuuck...don't mention food right now."

Chuck grimaced. "Sorry. Come on, let's get you some ginger ale."

Sarah lifted her head and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Okay. Then I'll take you up on your offer and go back to bed."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear. "Sounds good. Please call me if you start feeling worse and I'll come home."

Chuck helped Sarah stand. Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. Chuck held Sarah gently around her waist.

"Chuck, I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a case of mild food poisoning."

Chuck went to the kitchen and poured Sarah a glass of ginger ale, then showered. Sarah was back in bed asleep when Chuck entered the bedroom to dress for work.

Before leaving, Chuck kissed Sarah softly on her temple and whispered, "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah moaned, "Love you."

Chuck went to work, only to have Sarah call an hour later. She sounded frantic.

Chuck drove like a maniac on his way home.

Chuck jumped the white picket fence in his front yard, and bolted through the red front door of his white two-story house. His long legs climbed the staircase in a matter of seconds.

Sarah was sitting in a corner of their bedroom with her knees to her chin. Chuck nearly had a heart attack as he scurried to his knees in front of her, gently holding her hands.

"Sarah! What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong."

Sarah raised her tear-soaked face and Chuck took her face in his hands. Chuck was heartbroken, hating to see his wife in such despair.

Suddenly, a bright smile formed on Sarah's face. "Chuck…nothing's wrong, I'm fine. It's just…I'm happy."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why are you happy, sweetheart?"

Sarah kissed Chuck tenderly on the lips, and whispered. "Because...you are going to be a father."

Chuck's eyes shot open. "You mean…you're….." Chuck pointed to her stomach. "In there?" He raised his bulging eyes to hers and squeaked. "Baby?"

Sarah laughed at her shocked husband. "Yes, Chuck. We're having a baby."

Chuck's face broke out into a bright smile. He lifted Sarah up by her waist, twirling her in the air before crashing his lips into hers. The couple kissed happily.

As the kiss broke, Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and stared into his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Chuck."

"Huh? Oh! Today is my birthday! I almost forgot we've been so busy lately! Wow, Sarah, this is the best present ever! Well, next to that first birthday after you left the CIA when you wore that black…" Sarah quickly put finger to Chuck's mouth to stop his rambling, giggling at the expression on his face.

"Chuck, sweetie, if you'll calm down, I'll do something extra special for you tonight. It is your birthday after all."

"Really?" Chuck's expression resembled a child just handed a cookie.

"Really." Sarah kissed Chuck tenderly.

Chuck grew solemn. "You know, it was exactly 5 years ago today I downloaded the Intersect. I thought my life was over. Little did I know, my life was just beginning. It's funny, I always think about something I said at the birthday party Ellie threw for me that night. I told someone at the party, I was working on my 5 year plan. I just hadn't found the right font."

Chuck smiled. "But the next day, into my life walked the most beautiful, caring, and courageous woman I have ever met. She didn't just give me the right font, but helped me re-write my life. You are my guardian angel, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes glistened with tears. "5 years ago today, I was given the mission that changed me. My mission was to recover the Intersect, but instead I found my soul mate. Chuck, the life growing inside me right now...I have always wanted this. I just never knew it until I met you. Thanks to you, I know what it's like to have a family, a loving husband...and now, children."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "I found my one final mission, Chuck. You."

Sarah cupped Chuck's face and kissed him softly before resting her forehead on his. "I'm so happy right now. I feel like all that has happened, all we've been through has finally come full circle, Chuck. Thank you for making every day with you feel like a fairy tale. I love you, Chuck."

Chuck caressed Sarah's cheek. "Thank you for making all my dreams come true. I love you, Sarah."

Chuck held Sarah's hand, and got on his knees, placing a gentle kiss on Sarah's stomach. Sarah smiled, and placed her free hand on top of Chuck's head, gently running her fingers through his short curls.

With happy tears in Chuck's eyes, he whispered, "Mommy and Daddy love you too, little one."

The End

 **A/N: After being tormented with the whole "house and kids" plot in Season 5, the final scene in this story is how I hoped the show would have ended, or something along those lines. To me, the story was left incomplete. I absolutely despise ambiguous endings.**

 **I decided to promote Casey to Brigadier General. Semper Fi, Casey! The big-guy earned his General's star in my opinion. More to come in the Epilogue.  
**

 **My responses to reviews:**

sevenrez: Thanks for taking pity on me and being kind! LOL. I appreciate your kind words and for staying with this story from beginning to end! Believe it or not, Chuck introduced me to a lot of artists I had not previously been exposed to, such as The Editors. I'm glad you liked how I handled Chuck and Sarah's interactions. That was quite challenging, but your encouragement helped me conquer the awkwardness! Thank you!

Neale: I hope you liked my solution for Sarah's return from the 'dead.' Thanks!

tw200: Everyone can thank you for talking me into an Epilogue! I appreciate your encouragement. I'm glad you liked the direction of the story after that little curve-ball I threw at everyone. I know the beginning was a tough pill to swallow, but I'm glad you stuck it out. Thanks!

wilf21: Thank you very much for following the story all the way through. I hope I met your expectations with Ellie, and how to keep any potential enemies off Sarah's back. I'm glad you enjoyed the wedding! I threw in a lot of comedy to take the edge off my 'romance writing' awkwardness. Thanks!

Guest (Tshadow): Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

michaelfmx: I really appreciate your critiques of each chapter. Quite a ride, huh? I thought you might get a good laugh out of the wedding chapter. I decided to take some of the 'tension' off the story considering the first few chapters were so depressing. Thank you, Sir!

Marc Vun Kannon: You are a gentleman scholar, Sir. I made sure the CAT Squad made a special appearance just for you (minus Amy, of course, since she did something preposterous and turned traitor). I appreciate your critiques, they were very helpful. I also appreciated your wit. It was a welcome treat when my "muse meter" was running a little low. Thanks!

wassupchuck: Thanks! I'm glad you found the story and enjoyed it.

shinzy: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed how I handled Ellie and Sarah's return from the 'dead.'


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 **A/N: The curtain closes. I had a blast. My thanks to all of you who read the story.**

 **Responses to reviews at the bottom.**

" _Why are you happy, sweetheart?"_

" _Because…you are going to be a father."_

 **19 Years Later…**

It was a clear and sunny Friday morning. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski walked hand-in-hand through Forest Lawn Cemetery. Clutched in Sarah's hands was a bouquet of gardenias, tied in a pink bow.

The couple stopped at a grave. Chuck smiled sadly at the picture of his baby daughter printed on top of the headstone.

 _Victoria Leigh Bartowski_

 _May 8, 2016-May 13, 2016_

 _Beloved Daughter and Sister,  
_

 _Always in Our Hearts_

Sarah let go of Chuck's hand and knelt at the headstone, removing week-old flowers and replenishing the vase with a fresh bouquet. Sarah adjusted the flowers to ensure the arrangement was perfect. Chuck placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"She would have been 15 this year."

Chuck replied in a broken voice. "I know."

Sarah wiped her own tears, rising to place her hands on her husband's face.

"Remember, we have three beautiful children, Chuck."

Chuck smiled sadly. "And I love all of them, Sarah. I just miss Victoria."

Sarah closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of Chuck's neck. Chuck gently embraced her. Sarah clutched her heart-shaped locket necklace. Inside the locket was a picture of Victoria.

"I know, sweetie. I miss her too…so much."

Chuck rubbed his wife's back lovingly as the couple took this moment to comfort one another.

Off in the distance, Casey walked slowly towards the grave site. In his free hand, Casey held a small arrangement of red, white, and blue flowers. He stopped a few feet away until Chuck and Sarah composed themselves.

Sarah turned and smiled at Casey.

"Hey, Casey. Thanks for coming."

Casey approached the grave and knelt slowly, leaning the flowers against the headstone.

Casey whispered. "Alright, Marine. You keep all those angels flying around up there in-line. Tell 'em to side-step through the chow line. Semper Fi, little one."

Casey rose and grunted solemnly. "I need to have a word with the grounds keeper. There's too many weeds around Victoria's grave for my liking."

Chuck glanced around the grave, noticing only one small weed, barely visible. He decided to remain silent. Chuck knew this was Casey's way of coping.

Chuck glanced at the grave next to Victoria's. "I see Ellie brought fresh flowers for Dad's grave."

 _Stephen James Bartowski_

 _October 9, 1954-November 5, 2029_

Sarah inhaled a deep breath and took Chuck by the hand, giving him a soft smile. "Well, we have a daughter graduating tomorrow. We should be getting back. I'm sure Charlie and Faye are giving Emily a hard time."

Chuck nodded. "You're right. We should head back."

As they walked back to their cars, Chuck turned his attention to Casey. "Casey, are you and Gertrude joining us for dinner tonight?"

Casey turned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Need me to man the Beast Master?"

Sarah smiled. "If you would be so kind, General Casey."

Casey grunted amused. "What, afraid your idiot husband might set the back yard on fire…again?"

Sarah chuckled softly. "Casey, you know as well as I do if I don't let you operate the grill, you'll drive yourself crazy."

Casey grunted amused. "You're right…and Chef Boyar-numb nuts set the back yard on fire."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "That was one time, Casey. Geez. It was the first time I ever used a grill, and I got distracted."

Casey shook his head. "Yeah, one would think you could handle your wife in a bikini, but noooo. Not Mr. Brain Fart. Now, in terms of operating a grill, you're supposed to be a genius…idiot. It's called instructions. You know, that printed booklet included with every grill that says, 'Please read before using?' That's for people like you who set their back yard on fire."

Sarah tried to stifle her laughter. Chuck rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering, "That was 18 years ago...and Sarah still looks great in a bikini."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, wrapping herself in his arm. "Don't worry, sweetie. The grass grew back…eventually."

"Ha! You two are a couple of comedians."

Casey snarled. "Just call me Bozo the Damn Clown, dumbass. I'm using the grill tonight. There is no way in hell I'm letting you screw up your daughter's graduation dinner. Emily worked her ass off to get into Harvard."

Sarah smiled happily. "My alma mater."

Chuck slapped his hand to his head. "I just can't win with you two."

* * *

Later that evening, the family gathered in the back yard of the Bartowski's home to celebrate Emily's graduation. Morgan and his wife, Alex, also known as Casey's daughter, prepared dessert. Casey and Devon manned the grill. Emma, Ellie, and Gertrude busied themselves setting places for dinner. Emily, Faye, and Charlie all chipped in, while Molly and her husband Mark poured ice and beverages into everyone's glasses. Clara and her brothers James and William, along with Morgan and Alex's children, Harrison and Carrie, carried food to the table.

Chuck noticed Sarah was missing and went upstairs to find her. He found Sarah sitting on the bed in Emily's room, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Chuck gently opened the door. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah turned her head and quickly wiped her face. "I'm fine…just thinking."

Chuck entered the room and sat next to his wife, taking Sarah's hand. "About what, sweetheart?"

Sarah snapped her head around. "Our baby is leaving home, Chuck!"

Chuck lowered his head and sighed. "Honey, we've been over this. I don't want Emily to leave either. But Sarah, Emily is starting college soon. It's time for her to start pursuing her own dreams."

Sarah flung herself in Chuck's arms, sobbing quietly. After a few minutes, Sarah raised her tear-soaked face and kissed her husband.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're right. I'm just…emotional right now. You know, I never in a million years imagined watching your child leave home could be so hard. At one time, I was the toughest assassin in the CIA, and now…I'm a sappy mom who cries because her oldest child is going off to college. What is wrong with me?"

Chuck chuckled softly. "You're a parent, that's what's wrong with you. Sarah, I'm saddened that Emily is leaving too, but we have to be there for her. This is an exciting and uncertain time for her as well."

Sarah placed her hands on Chuck's chest. "You're right. You're always right, Chuck."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I'm not always right. Sarah, being a parent doesn't come with an instruction manual. All we can do is trust our instincts once we gather all the facts. And now, we have to learn to trust Emily's instincts as well. We raised her to use her head and her heart to make her own decisions. It's time we let her live her own life."

Sarah smiled. "I know. It's just hard, Chuck. I remember how happy we were when Emily was born. And then, it all seemed to crumble down on top of us when we lost Victoria. But, we didn't give up. After Charlie and Faye were born…I felt whole again. Now, it feels like our world is falling apart."

Chuck kissed the top of Sarah's head while she clenched his shirt. "Honey, our world is not falling apart. This is all part of life. We have had good times and bad times, but we never stopped loving one another or our family. We were there for each other when we lost Victoria, and we will be there for each through this. We'll always be a family."

Sarah sighed heavily. "How did you get to be so smart?"

Chuck grinned. "Well, I had a little help from a very talented, and might I add, very beautiful lady who agreed to be my wife."

Sarah chuckled. "Uh, actually you agreed to be my husband if I remember correctly."

Chuck smiled bright. "Yep. Talk about a dream come true."

Sarah raised her face and kissed her husband tenderly, then whispered. "Chuck, I want to have another baby."

Chuck did a double take. "Sarah, I'm 50 and you're 48. A very beautiful 48 year old I might add, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Chuck. Lots of women have children when they're in their 40s and 50s, why shouldn't I?"

Chuck had a faraway look on his face. "Hmm. I'll probably be in a wheelchair and bald when we move that child off to college, and you'll be pushing me along."

Sarah raised a brow. "What makes you think I won't be in a wheelchair?"

Chuck had an incredulous look on his face. "Please. You're the Great Sarah Bartowski. Kick Ass Super-Mom. You're indestructible."

Sarah laughed. "Trust me. I'm sitting here crying because my daughter is leaving for college. I'm very destructible, I assure you."

Chuck kissed his wife softly on the lips. "That's why we will always have each other, Sarah. To carry the each other when times get tough."

Emily knocked on the door and entered. "Hey, are you guys coming? Aunt Ellie and Grandma said it was time to eat."

Sarah stood and walked over to her daughter, taking her gently in her arms. "Yes, we're coming. I'm just having another 'I'm going to miss Emily' moment."

Emily hugged her mom close. "Mom, you and Uncle Casey ran background checks on every single person who lives in my dorm. Dad even hacked all the personnel files on the faculty and staff at Harvard. Not to mention you, Aunt Carina, and Aunt Zondra taught me, Charlie, and Faye every martial art known to man. I think I'll be fine."

Sarah smiled at her daughter. "You can never be too careful."

Charlie and Faye suddenly appeared in the hallway. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys. I'm starving."

Faye smacked her brother on the arm. "You're always hungry, you dweeb."

"Nerd, Faye. The official title is nerd, not dweeb."

Sarah stared at her son and daughter. "You two knock it off and go wash up. Charlie, tell Aunt Ellie we'll be right down."

Charlie turned. "Yes, Mom."

Sarah stopped him. "Charles Irving Bartowski, Junior. Did you forget something?"

Charlie turned and stepped into his mother's embrace. "Sorry. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, son. Faye? Are you forgetting something?"

Charlie stepped aside as Faye stepped into her mother's arms. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby girl. Now the three of you. Go wash up for dinner."

The three children said in unison, "Yes, Mom."

Chuck stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Seriously? No love for your old man? I see how it is."

All three children "group hugged" their father and said in unison, "We love you, Dad."

"I love you monsters too. Now shoo. Mind your beautiful mom. Go wash your filthy hands. Who knows what you kids have been playing in?"

The three kids chuckled and left the bedroom. Sarah turned and hugged her husband.

"Chuck, is there anything you wish was different about our life?"

"I only wish we had been able to save my mom."

"I know, Chuck. But your mom was undercover for a very long time. You know how dangerous that is. I can't believe Alexie Volkoff was a MI6 scientist who worked with your dad, and the first host for the Intersect. The CIA spent decades trying to take down Volkoff. And to think, it was all a cover-up."

A look of determination formed on Chuck's face. "I'm glad Decker and Quinn were finally brought to justice for their role in the cover-up. It was a real pleasure helping Beckman with that operation. And to think, Sarah. If the Intersect had remained in my head, who knows what would have happened to us? I'm glad Dad destroyed it for good. No one would have stopped trying to possess it. Too many lives were lost because of the Intersect."

Sarah snuggled with her husband. "I don't want to even think about what would have happened if you still had the Intersect. As for the CIA cover-up, I am glad Jane Bentley was made CIA Director after all that happened. I remember her. She's arrogant, but she always did the right thing. The CIA needed cleaning up, and she was the person to do it."

Chuck sighed. "Come to think of it, are all short women in government service such hard asses? I mean, Bentley was slightly taller than Beckman. They were both so...intense."

Sarah giggled. "Didn't you call Beckman an oompa-loompa once?"

Chuck grinned. "Yeah, that was when she pulled that ridiculous 49B. Casey even cracked a smile at that little jab. I was really pissed at Beckman. Forrest was just...mean. Actually, I thought Forrest and Casey would hit it off."

Sarah growled. "I should have re-arranged that slut's face! She was going to blow that bank vault you were locked in! She would have killed you!"

Chuck kissed his wife on the head. "I had my guardian angel there to protect me."

Sarah raised her eyes to meet Chuck's. "I told you once, I will never let anything happen to you."

Chuck smiled. "And you kept your promise. Thank you."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "My pleasure. Now, let's get downstairs. You know how Ellie gets, and I'm sure Gertrude is having to keep Casey on a leash. You know how grumpy he gets if meals are late."

"Yeah, but at least Casey isn't threatening to shoot anyone or blow up anything. Gertrude has been good for him. And, she reminds me of Trinity from _The Matrix_. I loved that movie."

Sarah slapped Chuck's arm playfully. "You would. You just liked the catsuits Trinity wore."

Chuck shook his head. "Nah. I only have eyes for you, Sarah. Now, YOU in a catsuit is something I would LOVE to see."

Sarah giggled and gave Chuck a coy look, then whispered in his ear. "If you treat me right, I might turn into a genie and grant your wish." Sarah nibbled on Chuck's ear, causing his mouth to open wide and his face turn red.

Chuck took Sarah in his arms and crashed his lips into her's.

"Tell you what, dinner can wait. Didn't you mention something about another baby?"

 **A/N: And there you have it. Chuck and Sarah get their happily ever after. They are not immune to some of the tragedies people face every day, such as the loss of a parent or a child. Despite some setbacks, it only made their commitment to each other and their family that much stronger.  
**

 **My responses to your reviews. No, I'm not mentally disturbed, I just wanted to make you all laugh a little. No lab animals were harmed during the typing of my responses.  
**

sevenrez: You are awesome! Thank you very much for your support and kind words! I am glad you enjoyed the ending. I often wonder if the writers of the show got lazy at the end of the series, or borrowed the writers from Pee Wee's Playhouse to close out the show.

michaelfmx: First of all, thanks for acting as my personal rubber ball to bounce Epilogue ideas off of! You are a gentleman, Sir. I appreciate your kind reviews and your help during this project. Thanks, man!

wilf21: I appreciate your kind words, support, and for sticking around from the beginning! I am glad you enjoyed the story! You are awesome!

wassupchuck: Wasssuuuuuuuup! Sorry, I could not resist. LOL. I do hope those allergies get better! I know my writing makes people sick, but I assumed more in the regurgitating their lunch-type sick. This is the first I've heard of my writing inducing allergic reactions. Maybe I need to post a warning label, or offer some antihistamines. I promise next time I'll test my writing on lab animals first. I am glad you enjoyed it!

atcDave: I'm glad you enjoyed my little roller-coaster! I couldn't leave the CAT Squad out of the story. Carina threatened me with handcuffs, and Zondra with a curling iron! How could I say to no? Glad you enjoyed the story!

Marc Vun Kannon: Bambi VS Godzilla...I think you just gave me the title for a potential story! I appreciate your words of wisdom in helping me improve my story-telling skills. I am glad you found the story enjoyable!

tut1971: Well, you didn't hear sleigh bells before I posted the Epilogue, so it wasn't too long in the lab. I hope you enjoy the story!

Jbear1974: Cheers! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!


End file.
